Saint Seiya Zombies 2 : L'infection
by Master Jahoo
Summary: A lire après "Saint Seiya Zombie: La Contamination". La pourriture a pris place dans le Sanctuaire et s'étend. Alors qu'Athéna s'apprête à attaquer Poséïdon et Hadès, ses Saints doivent affronter les ténèbres et qui se développent en leur propre demeure.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya Zombie – L'Infection**

**Chapitre 1**

**Prologue**

_**Lieu**_:

Village de Rodorio

**Commentaire**:

« Village de Rodorio. »

**Description**:

Crépuscule sur le Village de Rodorio. Le soleil est presque entièrement couché. Le ciel a une couleur rougeoyante, presque sanguine. Vue plongeante vers la rue principale, puis traveling sur les quelques personnes qui prennent le chemin du retour vers leur foyer.

**Dialogue**:

voix-off: - La vie et la mort sont deux éléments intimement entremêlés. L'un n'a pas de sens sans le second.

**Description**:

Un petit garçon de cinq ans tout au plus cours dans la rue avec un sac en papier entre les bras. Il semble joyeux.

**Dialogue**:

voix off: - La vie offre l'expérimentation, les émotions, la possibilité de découvrir et d'évoluer.

**Description**:

Une des pommes du sac de l'enfant tombe au sol et roule à terre. Le petit garçon lui court après pour la ramasser.

**Dialogue**:

Voix-off: - La mort offre la fin d'un monde pour en offrir la perspective d'un nouveau, que chacun espère meilleur.

**Description**:

Le rouge du soleil disparaît pour laisser place au bleu de la nuit. La pomme roule jusqu'au pied d'une femme dont la robe lui tombe jusqu'au bas de la cheville, tête cachée sous une capuche rabattue sur son visage, une chaise roulante devant elle occupée par une personne totalement couverte également.

**Dialogue**:

Voix-off: - Il n'est toutefois pas permis de savoir si cet après-monde est meilleur ou non, ni ce qu'il a vraiment à offrir. Encore moins la façon dont on est accueilli.

**Description**:

Le petit garçon relève la tête, aux pieds de la femme et renifle, signifiant qu'il sent l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en échappe. Il recule un peu, mais voit la femme tourner très légèrement la tête vers lui.

**Dialogue**:

Femme (d'une voix faible et rauque): - Faim...

**Description**:

Le petit garçon hésite un court instant, puis tend l'une de ses pommes, mais la femme détourne la tête, signifiant son refus. Il hésite de nouveau.

**Dialogue**:

Petit garçon: - Nous n'avons pas beaucoup, mais je suis sûr que papa et maman seront ravis de partager le dîner de ce soir avec vous.

**Description**:

La femme fait pivoter la chaise roulante en direction du garçon, acceptant visiblement la proposition. Le garçon, heureux de sa bonne action leur ouvre le chemin et les mène jusqu'à sa maison qui se trouve en lisière du village. La maison semble légèrement délabrée, mais malgré tout entretenue, au vu des planches qui parsèment son toit.

**Dialogue**:

Petit garçon (en arrivant à proximité de sa maison) : - Maman! Maman!

**Description**:

Une femme ouvre la porte, vêtue de façon très austère avec des vêtements usés. Son visage se fige un court instant à la vue des personnes qui accompagne son fils.

**Dialogue**:

Petit garçon (fier de lui): - Je les ai rencontrés dans la rues, ils avaient faim! Je veux bien partager ma viande avec eux!

Mère (lui frottant la tête): - C'est très généreux de ta part, mon fils.

**Description**:

La mère salue ses invités et les enjoint à entrer à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il entrent silencieusement, son mari se lève, masquant avec peine la gène ressentie à leur odeur et les salue également. L'enfant referme la porte.

**Description**:

L'enfant se retourne vers l'intérieur de la maison. Gros plan sur son visage qui se retrouve aspergé de sang, alors qu'il sourit toujours, fier de sa bonne action. Il voit son père sur le sol, l'homme de la chaise roulante couché sur son ventre (il réalise à travers sa tunique que son corps se termine à son ventre) en train de lui dévorer les entrailles, et la femme ses dents plantées dans le cou de sa mère, les deux semblent déjà morts.

**Description**:

L'enfant ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. L'homme rampe vers lui à la force des bras. L'enfant le regarde se rapprocher, autant figé par la surprise, qu'incrédule. La capuche de l'homme tombe, révélant un visage décomposé, rongé par les vers, encadré par une courte chevelure sombre à laquelle il reste quelques vagues reflets violacés et une tiare évoquant les pinces d'un crabe, paraissant totalement couvert d'une rouille aux allures de sang séché.

**Dialogue**:

Deathmask (d'une voix caverneuse aux accents déments): - T'es sympa, toi. C'est bien de partager. Papa et maman sont très fier de toi, ils me l'ont dit. T'es un gentil garçon.

**Description**:

L'être se rapproche un peu plus de l'enfant, dont les larmes commencent à lui monter dans les yeux.

**Dialogue**:

DM: - J'ai encore un peu faim, tu sais ? Tu partages encore avec moi, hein?!

**Description**:

Vue extérieure de la maison. La nuit est totalement tombée et la maison est engloutie par l'obscurité de la nuit.

**Dialogue**:

Voix-Off: - Personne ne sait comment la mort accueille les siens, mais encore moins ce qu'il advient d'eux lorsqu'elle refuse de le faire.

**Description**:

Même plan que précédemment. Le silence est déchiré par les hurlements du petit garçon.

**Scène 1**

_**Lieu**_

Palais du Pope

**Commentaire**:

« Palais du Pope »

**Description**:

Vue successive ascendante des douze maisons. Arrêt un court instant sur la statue, impériale, majestueuse et froide, d'Athéna, avec un soleil levant dans son dos qui inonde toute la vallée de sa lumière orangée. Plongeon vers l'intérieur du Palais. Traversée des portes d'entrées, passage devant de nombreuses colonnes et arrêt devant le trône.

**Description:**

Athéna, yeux fermés, assise sur le trône. Visage fermé et sévère, à la colère difficilement contenue. Un mouvement a lieu à sa gauche. Le Pope incline respectueusement la tête.

**Dialogue:**

Athéna: - Où en est la mobilisation de nos troupes?

Pope: - La garde est prête et les Saints de bronze et d'argent qui étaient en mission à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire sont presque tous rentrés. Nous seront bientôt prêts à lancer une offensive.

**Description:**

Athéna ferme de nouveau les yeux. La contrariété est perceptible sur son visage.

**Dialogue:**

Athéna (dans un souffle, comme si parler à voix haute allait déchaîner une tempête): - L'a-t-on retrouvé?

**Description:**

Mouvement de recul du Pope, mal à l'aise.

**Dialogue:**

Pope (à voix à peine perceptible): - Nous sommes toujours à sa recherche...

**Description:**

Athéna ouvre les yeux et toise le Pope, comme si elle allait le foudroyer sur place.

**Dialogue:**

Athéna: - Est-ce ainsi que vous prenez soin de ceux qui essaient de tuer vote Déesse? Dois-je prendre cela pour du laxisme de votre part, ou ne vous sentez-vous tout simplement pas concerné?

**Description:**

Le Pope s'agenouille.

**Dialogue:**

Pope: - Je vous prie de croire, Grande Athéna, que nous mettons tout en oeuvre pour retrouver ce traître. Son frère tout particulièrement en prend l'entière responsabilité.

Athéna (sarcastique): - Oh oui, il le peut! Il en avait la garde!

Athéna (impérieuse): - Qu'il ne se présente pas devant moi tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouvé.

**Description:**

Athéna fait un geste du revers de la main, comme pour balayer un sujet de peu d'importance, indiquant son souhait de passer à autre chose. Le pope se relève et tente de se redonner un peu de contenance.

**Dialogue**:

Athéna: - Qu'en est-il de ces rumeurs concernant le village de Rodorio?

Pope: - J'ai dépêché un groupe de gardes pour aller s'enquérir de nouvelles, mais ne les voyant pas revenir, j'y ai envoyé un détachement de Saints.

**Description:**

Athéna semble lasse et peu intéressée.

**Dialogue:**

Athéna: - Était-ce bien nécessaire? N'est-ce pas... excessif, pour de simples rumeurs?

Pope: - Après les évènements des jours derniers, j'ai préféré opter pour une solution de prudence. J'espère ne pas avoir mal agis.

**Description:**

Athéna semble réfléchir pendant quelques instants, évaluant silencieusement la situation.

**Dialogue:**

Athéna: - Non, tu as bien fait. Mieux vaut être prudent. Si un autre ennemi s'était infiltré dans le Sanctuaire, de simples gardes ne suffiraient sans doute pas à l'abattre.

**Description:**

Le Pope acquiesce, soulagé.

**Dialogue:**

Athéna: - A ce propos, a-t-on déterminé ce qu'il était advenu d'Astérion?

Pope: - Shaka, le Saint d'Or de la Vierge examine encore son corps. Tout ce qu'il a pu nous indiquer était que le corps semblait être mort bien avant que Deathmask ne le stoppe. Pour le reste, cela reste diffus. Il n'est pas aisé de déterminer qu'elle est la part due au Saint d'Or du Cancer et celle qui est à l'origine du... problème.

**Description:**

Athéna regard droit devant elle, comme fixant une silhouette invisible.

**Dialogue:**

Athéna: - Cela ne fait que me conforter dans mon opinion. Que Shaka fasse le nécessaire pour en apprendre le plus possible.

Pope: - Très bien, Athéna, je lui transmettrai tes ordres.

**Description:**

Le Pope s'apprête à prendre congé, lorsqu'il sent sur lui le regard d'Athéna lui donner l'injonction muette de rester. Il se retourne pour lui faire face.

**Dialogue:**

Athéna: - Je souhaite que le corps de Deathmask soit incinéré. Une sépulture n'est pas adéquate pour un guerrier qui a tenté de lever la main sur moi. Par ailleurs, il est vital de faire réparer son habit sacré au plus vite. Commencer une guerre sans la totalité de mes troupes ne m'enchante guère et nous avons déjà perdu un Saint d'Or et deux Saints d'Argent.

**Description**:

De nouveau, le Pope semble mal à l'aise. Athéna porte son regard sur lui, plissant les yeux.

**Dialogue:**

Athéna (perdant patience): - Parle.

Pope (baissant la tête, une goutte de sueur coulent le long de son visage): - Nous... nous n'avons pas retrouvé l'autre partie de son corps.

**Description:**

Vue du Palais du l'extérieur. Un éclair zèbre le ciel et le tonnerre résonne violemment dans toute la vallée, faisant presque trembler les colonnes des temples. Tout le Sanctuaire lève la tête vers les cieux, ressentant la colère divine.

**Scène 2**

_**Lieu:**_

Falaises en bordure de mer.

**Commentaire:**

« Cap Sunion »

**Description:**

Les vagues viennent s'écraser les unes après les autres sur les rochers. La mer semble assez agitée en dépit d'un ciel découvert et bleu. Un vent léger, mais froid, souffle et balaie les herbes sèches. Un groupe de quatre gardes est en faction et semble regarder en direction d'un rocher en contrebas.

**Dialogue**:

Garde 1 (l'air tendu): - Il avait l'air particulièrement furieux.

Garde 2 (pas plus rassuré): - ça ne m'étonne pas. Non seulement, il était sous sa garde, mais en plus, il s'agit de son frère Saga, qui est un traître par-dessus le marché.

**Description**:

L'un des gardes hausse les épaules et renifle dédaigneusement. Il frappe une pierre du pied, l'envoyant rebondir un peu plus loin sur un rocher.

**Dialogue**:

Garde 3: - Je ne comprend pas qu'Athéna lui fasse confiance. Saga était non seulement son frère, mais son frère jumeau pour couronner le tout. Si l'un a essayé de la trahir, je suis persuadé que le deuxième essaiera également.

Garde 4 (affolé): - Arrêtez!! S'il vous entend dire des choses pareilles, il va...

**Description**:

Une main gantée d'or saisi le troisième garde à la gorge et le soulève de sol sans aucun ménagement. Les autres gardes sont apeurés et regardent leur camarade agiter les pieds dans le vide.

**Dialogue**:

Voix: - Athéna n'a sans doute pas envie de se priver de son élite. En revanche, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle remarque la disparition d'un ver de terre comme toi...

**Description**:

Kanon ferme les yeux et semble s'interroger très sérieusement sur le fait qu'il doive ou non briser la nuque du garde. Il soupire après quelques instants, et une fois que le visage du garde soit devenu bleu, il le relâche.

**Dialogue**:

Kanon (l'air hautain dénué de tout soupçon de remord): - Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse m'encombrer de cadavres dans mon placard.

**Description**:

Le Saint d'Or des Gémeaux donne un coup de pied dans le garde à terre qui essaie de reprendre son souffle, puis se détourne comme si de rien n'était.

**Dialogue**:

Kanon (réfléchissant à voix haute, face à la mer): - Je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre comment il a pu s'échapper.

**Description**:

Deux des gardes aident leur compagnon à se relever. Le dernier s'approche à distance prudente de Kanon.

**Dialogue**:

Garde 2: - On a eu beau regarder, les barreaux n'ont pas été forcés.

Kanon (exaspéré):- Tu ne m'apprends rien.

**Description**:

Le garde se mord les lèvres et recule d'un pas. Un autre garde, contenant difficilement son énervement envers le Saint des Gémeaux le foudroie du regard.

**Dialogue**:

Garde 2 (sous le regard suppliant de ses camarades): - Il s'est volatilisé, voilà tout. C'est bien pratique, vous aussi vous savez comment faire, non?!

**Description**:

Kanon ne se retourne pas.

**Dialogue**:

Kanon (sur le ton de l'évidence): - Non, il n'aurait pas pu. Le Cosmos d'Athéna l'en aurait empêché. On ne l'aurait pas mis dans cette prison, si elle n'était pas en mesure de le contenir.

Kanon (après un court instant): - Mais je n'ai pas vérifié cette piste pour autant. Ça me paraissait si évident que je pensais que ce serait une poissibilité stérile...

**Description**:

Le Saint ferme les yeux et se concentre. Une aura dorée se dessine tout autour de lui. Les gardes le regardent, impressionnés par ce déploiement de puissance qui semble presque tordre l'espace lui-même. Le paysage alentours paraît se fondre dans un ciel infini constellé d'étoiles et de planètes et les les gardes ont la sensation de s'y perdre, tombant dans ce vide sans fin.

**Description**:

L'aura disparaît et le paysage reprend son aspect normal. Leurs sens perturbés, les gardes chutent au sol. Kanon arbore un demi-sourire indiquant qu'il pourrait avoir découvert quelque chose.

**Dialogue**:

Kanon (pour lui-même): - C'est étrange. Je sens bien les résidus d'une aura, pourtant ce n'est pas la sienne. Elle est trop différente... quelqu'un est néanmoins bien venu le chercher. Et pour être capable de passer outre la barrière érigée par Athéna elle-même, le nombre de candidats me paraît plutôt limité.

**Description**:

Kanon se tourne à nouveau en direction de la mer, la contemplant un court instant, Il finit par se retourner et s'approche du garde qui s'était énervé un peu plus tôt. Il l'aide à se relever et le tourne en direction du Sanctuaire.

**Dialogue**:

Kanon: - Il est temps de rentrer, nous avons enfin du nouveau et une piste à suivre.

**Description**:

Kanon passe sa main à travers la nuque et la gorge du garde, le décapitant au passage. Il regarde la tête choir et rouler, sous les regard horrifiés des autres gardes.

**Dialogue**:

Kanon (s'adressant à la tête): - On ne t'a pas appris qu'il fallait parler aux grandes personnes sur un meilleur ton que cela? Non? Pas grave, cela revient au même.

**Description**:

Le regard de Kanon passe tour à tour sur chacun des autres gardes, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur son visage, tel celui d'un diable.

**Dialogue**:

Kanon: - Je crois que me voilà avec un cadavre de plus dans mon placard... Cela restera entre nous, hein, mes chers camarades?

**Description**:

Kanon éclate de rire et s'en va sans même attendre de réponse, laissant les gardes terrorisés derrière lui.

**Scène 3**

_**Lieu**_

Village de Rodorio

**Commentaire**:

« Village de Rodorio »

**Description**

Le village semble totalement désert. Le soleil est encore loin d'être couché, mais les rues, paraissent étonnement vides. Les fenêtres sont fermées, ainsi que les portes et rien ne laisse apparaître la moindre trace de vie. Vue sur quelques maisons dont le bois paraît très sombre, d'un gris profond, presque noir, en contraste avec les rues aux couleurs chaudes encore baignées par la lumière solaire.

**Description**

Un groupe de quatre individus s'avance lentement au milieu de la rue centrale. On ressent un mélange entre prudence et assurance dans leur démarche. Chacun observe les alentours avec attention, mais reste bien en vue. Sirius, Saint d'argent du Grand Chien, en tête de l'expédition est en tête. Derrière lui se trouvent Retsu, Saint de Bronze du Lynx, Ichi, Saint de Bronze de l'Hydre femelle et Seiya, Saint de Bronze de Pégase. Ce dernier, tout particulièrement paraît très anxieux.

**Dialogue**:

Ichi (continuant de regarder autour de lui): - ça donne la chair de poule, tout ça!

Retsu: - Je suis bien d'accord. Ce n'est pas normal que les rues soient si vides. C'est vraiment inquiétant.

**Description**:

Sirius leur fait signe de stopper la progression. Ils se trouvent au centre d'un carrefour, d'où ils peuvent avoir une vue d'ensemble sur plusieurs artères à la fois.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius: - Ce qui est encore lus inquiétant, c'est que les gardes qui avaient été envoyés ici en reconnaissance ne soient pas rentrer nous faire le moindre rapport sur cette situation. Aucun d'entre eux n'est revenu de Rodorio.

**Description**:

Ses compagnons peuvent voir qu'il réfléchit ardemment à la situation et qu'elle est loin de lui plaire, ce qui contribue à accroître leur malaise. Il ne cesse de jeter des regards dans toutes les directions, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un ennemi déboule de nulle part.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius (plus pour lui-même): - Je pensais que trois bleus était excessif pour une mission de ce type, mais je commence à regretter qu'Alghetti ne se soit pas joint à moi... Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Sirius (à l'attention des autres): - Ne rompez pas votre formation. Pégase, tu te secoues et tu couvres nos arrières!

**Description**:

Pégase sursaute comme si le fait d'être interpellé le faisait sortir d'un rêve éveillé. Retsu, attentif et attentionné, s'en rend compte et se rapproche de lui discrètement.

**Dialogue**:

Retsu (à voix basse): - Que se passe-t-il, Seiya? Tu n'as pas l'air bien...

Seiya: - C'est ma soeur, Seika... Elle a disparu. Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.

**Description**:

Retsu fronce les sourcils.

**Dialogue**:

Restu: - Allons, elle est grande. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

Seiya (au supplice): - Elle n'est jamais loin de moi, normalement.

Sirius (d'un ton sec) : - Taisez-vous! Vous vous raconterez vos histoires plus tard! Avec moi, Lynx. Hydra et Pegase, vous restez en surveillance et vous ne bougez pas.

**Description**:

A peine le Saint d'argent et le saint de bronze se sont-ils éloignés, se dirigent vers l'une des maisons, Seiya tourne la tête brusquement sur le côté, faisant sursauter Ichi. Une masse de cheveux roux disparaît quelques rues plus loin.

**Dialogue**:

Ichi: - Hey! Ça va pas? Tu m'as flanqué la trousse! T'as vu quelque chose?

**Description**:

Pégase commence à se diriger vers la rue en question au grand désarrois d'Ichi qui ne cesse de lancer des regards en direction de Sirius, hésitant entre désobéir à l'injonction au silence où à celle de ne pas quitter son poste.

**Description**:

Seiya allonge le pas. Il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il a vu, mais son inquiétude pour sa soeur est telle qu'il ne veux pas laisser la moindre chance de savoir où elle se trouve. Il s'engage dans la ruelle, relativement étroite entre deux maisons, jonchée d'ordures. Avançant lentement, il ne vois tout d'abord rien, mais au moment où il s'apprête à rebrousser chemin, il entend une voix sanglotante, bien que particulièrement rauque.

**Dialogue**:

Voix: - Seiya...

Seiya: - Seika? C'est toi?

**Description**:

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il hésite à retourner en arrière, mais décide finalement de s'engager plus avant. Il finit par apercevoir dans l'ombre une silhouette agenouillée face au mur. Il lui semble apercevoir des cheveux roux.

**Dialogue**:

Seiya: - Seika? C'est bien toi? Parle-moi, j'étais inquiet!

**Description**:

Il n'obtient pas plus de réponse que quelques sanglots et s'approche encore un peu.

**Dialogue**:

Seiya: - Seika, viens, viens avec moi. On va rentrer. Tu va me dire ce qui ne va pas. On va trouver une solution, mais ce n'est pas sûr de rester là.

Voix: - Seiya... J'ai faim...

**Description**:

Seiya ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et franchit les dernier pas qui le séparent de la silhouette. Il pose doucement ses mains sur ses épaules et se rapproche d'elle.

**Dialogue**:

Seiya: - Ce n'est rien, Seika. On va rentrer et je vais te préparer à manger. Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer. Je suis là maintenant. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

**Description**:

Les sanglots s'arrêtent.

**Dialogue**:

Voix: - Merci, Seiya... c'est gentil.

Seiya (souriant et soulagé) : - C'est normal, tu es ma soeur.

**Scène 4**

_**Lieu:**_

Morgue de l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire

**Commentaire:**

« Morgue »

**Description**:

La salle est large et blanche. Le dallage est d'un blanc immaculé plutôt surprenant pour un tel lieu. Les murs sont exempt de toute décoration et sont d'une symétrie totale, formant un cube parfait. Sur chacun d'eux se trouve une porte totalement identique aux autres, achevant de faire perdre la moindre once de repère.

**Description**:

Au centre de la salle se trouve Shaka, penché sur une paire de jambes et sur le corps décomposé d'Astérion. Sur celui-ci ne se trouvent que quelques vêtements, son armure se trouvant dans sa Pandora Box. L'homme emprunt de mysticisme est assis en tailleur et médite en lévitation, tout en psalmodiant, son aura remplissant la totalité de la pièce.

**Description**:

Shaka stoppe sa méditation et atterri gracieusement sur ses pieds. Il se tourne vers l'une des portes.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka: - Entrez.

**Description**:

La porte s'ouvre, et Daidalos, Saint d'argent de Céphée, accompagnée de Shun, Saint de Bronze d'Andromède, fait son entré. Tout deux saluent Shaka avec respect, celui ne daignant pas répondre. Le Saint d'or se tourne vers Shun

**Dialogue**:

Shaka: - Toi, on m'a dit que tu disposais d'une chaîne à la sensibilité particulière.

**Description**:

Shun paraît surpris d'être connu d'un tel être. En bon maître, Daidalos s'avance d'un pas.

**Dialogue**:

Daidalos: - En effet,...

Shaka (le coupant sèchement): - Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse. Tu n'es là que parce que tu sauras aiguiller ton élève en cas de besoin.

Shun (pour éviter que son maître ne se fasse réprimander par sa faute): - Oui... Oui, en effet. Grâce à elle, je peux...

**Description**:

Shaka lève la main pour le faire taire.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka: - Les détails ne m'intéressent pas.

**Description**:

Shaka lui présente les deux corps. Shun semble affecté par cette vision et Daidalos est également troublé, mais parviens à garder contenance.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka (le mettant face aux dépouilles): - Vois ce que tu peux apprendre de ça.

**Description**:

Shun a un mouvement de recul et porte la main à sa bouche, sentant son estomac se soulever sous l'effet de l'odeur de putréfaction. Shaka pose une main sur son abdomen et, d'une compression, fait refouler son envie de vomir.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka (sans une once d'empathie dans la voix): - Après. Maintenant, c'est la tache que je t'ai donné qui t'attend.

**Description**:

Fermant les yeux pour se soustraire au spectacle morbide, et après une silencieuse supplique à son maître, Andromède déroule ses chaînes et commence à concentrer son cosmos. Chacune se ses extrémités se met à tourner en rond, comme un pendule à la recherche d'un objet perdu. Le cosmos rose du Saint se met à parcourir l'acier des maillons qui semblent presque scintiller.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka: - Quelle sensibilité, en effet... Daidalos, va l'aider. J'ai le sentiment qu'il n'arrive à rien.

**Description**:

En effet, le mouvement des chaînes continue sans varier et aucune variation ou trouble ne se fait sentir dans les vibrations qu'elles dégagent et que le Saint de la Vierge parvient à interpréter sans difficulté. Daidalos s'approche de Shun et, sans perturber sa concentration, se place derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et joignant son cosmos au sien. Malgré tout, aucun changement ne se fait sentir, jusqu'à ce qu'un ordre mental rustre ne fasse cesser le contact sans aucun ménagement.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka: - Cela suffit.

**Description**:

Shaka se tourne vers Shun, titubant.

Dialogue:

Shaka: - Sors. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

**Description**:

Le Saint de Bronze, encore sous le choc de la vision qui lui a été imposée, sort avec difficulté de la salle. Shaka se tourne vers le Saint de Céphé.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka: - Ton impression.

Daidalos (réprimant son mécontentement pour l'attitude envers son élève): - Je n'en ai guère. Il n'y a plus rien, rien du tout, qu'un vide... un vide total et complet.

**Description**:

Shaka acquiesce.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka: - En effet. J'ai l'impression que les deux corps ont été vidés de toute substance. Il ne reste même pas le moindre résidu de cosmos, bien que, sans me l'expliquer, je perçois une légère différence entre Astérion et Deathmask.

Daidalos: - Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils ont été dévorés, l'un comme l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus d'eux que leur corps physique et rien d'autre.

**Description**:

Shaka redresse la tête un court instant, à la grande surprise de Daidalos, peu habitué à des mouvements si francs chez le Saint de la Vierge.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka (pensif): - C'est cela... dévorés... C'est très pertinent comme comparaison.

_**Scène 5**_

_**Lieu**_

Village de Rodorio

**Commentaire**

« Village de Rodorio »

**Description**:

Sirius est sur le pas de la porte de la maison dans laquelle il voulait pénétrer. Il a tenté de frapper à la porte, mais personne ne lui ayant répondu, il a ouvert la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clef. L'intérieur est complètement sans dessus dessous. Il fait très sombre en dépit de la porte ouverte, comme si la lumière du crépuscule ne parvenait pas à entrer dans la demeure. La grande table du salon est renversée, ainsi que l'ensemble du mobilier.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius: - Lynx, va voir dans les pièce du fond si tu trouves quelqu'un.

**Description**:

Retsu s'exécute, visiblement peu rassuré par la scène et se dirige vers le fond de la maison. Sirius avance un peu dans la pièce, regardant tout autour de lui. Il a beau chercher, il ne voit pas le moindre corps. Dans son dos, le soleil continue sa course, l'angle d'entrée de la lumière tournant légèrement.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius (pour lui même): - Mais que s'est-il passé ici? Et où sont-ils donc?

Sirius (à voix haute) : - Lynx! Tu vois quelque chose?

Lynx (a travers les cloisons) : - Rien de plus que dans le salon. Il n'y a personne ici.

**Description**:

Sirius prend son menton dans sa main pour réfléchir un peu lorsque son regard est attiré par un objet dans la pièce. Il s'avance, s'agenouille et ramasse ce qui semble être un bâton. La lumière, dans son dos, continue de tourner imperceptiblement.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius: - Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une lance de garde... Ils sont donc bien venus ici...

Sirius (criant): - Lynx, rejoins moi! Tout de suite!

**Description**:

Une sensation sur sa main le fait froncer ses sourcils. Sa main lui paraît légèrement poisseuse. Se tournant vers l'entrée et sa lumière, il se rend compte qu'elle est couverte d'un liquide épais et noir. Posant de nouveau son regard vers la lance, il réalise qu'elle est couverte de sang à moitié séché. La lumière tourne encore un peu plus.

**Description**:

Sirius se tourne vers l'intérieur pour appeler de Nouveau le Lynx, mais sa voix reste coincée dans sa gorge. La lumière parvenant à entrer un peu plus dans la maison lui révèle désormais de longues traces de sangs sur les murs et sur le sol, qu'il avait confondues auparavant avec les ombres. Le Lynx le rejoint et se fige également à la vue de ce spectacle morbide. Sirius lui fait signe de sortir.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius: - Ne restons pas ici. C'est l'idéal pour être pris en embuscade!

**Description**:

Les deux Saints courent à l'extérieur. Retsu va rendre son repas un peu plus loin, tandis que Sirius se fige, le regard sévère.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius: - Ichi!! Il est passé où l'autre abruti?! J'avais donné des ordres!

Ichi (pris de court): - Je ne pouvais pas vous appeler, vous nous aviez dit de ne nous taire, et je ne pouvais venir vous chercher non plus, parce que j'avais ordre de ne pas bouger...

**Description**:

Sirius se retient de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure, en partie attéré par un raisonnement aussi absurde dans une telle situation.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius (entre ses dents): - C'est pas vrai! J'ai l'impression d'être en mission avec Jamian!

Sirius (très vivement): - Il est où?! Où est Pégase?!

**Description**:

Ichi regarde un peu tout autour de lui et essaie de se rappeler.

**Dialogue**:

Ichi (désignant une direction): - Euh... je crois qu'il est parti par là...

**Description**:

Un hurlement retenti, venant de la direction opposée à celle indiquée par Ichi. Sirius secoue la tête.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius: - Merci de ton aide.

Ichi: - Ah? Euh... de rien, c'est normal!

Restsu (passant devant lui avec un regard noir): - Sans commentaire...

**Description**:

Le petit groupe s'engouffre dans la ruelle qui paraît excessivement sombre malgré l'heure avancée en cette fin de journée. Au souvenir de la maison, Sirius fait signe à tout le monde de ralentir en dépit du hurlement entendu précédemment.

**Description**:

Au bout de quelques mètres, Sirius fait signe d'arrêter la progression. Il lui semble entendre un bruit venir de non loin. Sirius adresse un nouveau signe à Retsu et à Ichi, leur intimant de rester sur place et s'avance vers l'embranchement adjacent.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius (dans un souffle): - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...?

**Description**:

Sirius est horrifié par la scène. Seika est penchée sur le ventre de Seiya, en train de lui dévorer les entrailles. Seiya lui tient la tête entre ses bras, les yeux pleins de larmes.

**Dialogue**:

Seiya (entre deux quintes de douleur): - Tout va... bien, Seika... je suis... là... Il ne peut rien... t'arriver...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Scène 1**

_**Lieu**_:

Village de Rodorio

**Commentaire**:

« Village de Rodorio. »

**Description**:

Le ciel est d'une couleur à mi-chemin entre bleu et gris. Le soleil s'est couché peu de temps auparavant. Sa chaleur commence à se dissiper progressivement et une brise froide se fait sentir légère. Les maisons du village sont vides et sombres. Elles semblent s'être prématurément délabrées, comme si le bois de leurs murs et la paille de leurs toits avait pourri d'un seul coup.

**Description**:

Légèrement à l'écart de la rue principale, dans une petite ruelle, prise dans l'obscurité, Sirius, Ichi et Retsu viennent de trouver Seiya, à terre, dont la sœur dévore les entrailles. Le visage de celle-ci paraît préservé, en dépit de son air sauvage, mais le Saint d'Argent peut voir que son cou est complètement putréfié, ainsi que ses mains. Ses vêtements sont couverts de sang. On devine à la tache sombre sur son abdomen qu'elle a du s'y voir infliger d'une profonde blessure.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius (commençant à avancer, incrédule): - Qu'elle est cette horreur?

Retsu (tremblant devant le spectacle horrible): - C'est... C'est Seika, la sœur de Seiya...

Ichi (nonchalamment, tentant de masquer son propre trouble): - Ah, ça tombe bien, il la cherchait, non?

**Description**:

Sirius ne se donne pas la peine de relever la boutade et se rapproche d'avantage, tandis que Retsu lui jette un regard noir, désapprobateur. Seika se relève de son festin, la bouche pleine de sang et de morceaux de chairs à moitié mâchés. Elle regarde Sirius pendant quelques secondes, puis se jette sur lui. Celui-ci l'évite sans aucune difficulté, capable de se mouvoir à plusieurs fois la vitesse du son. Alors que Seika se relève péniblement, Sirius s'approche d'elle, prêt à lui infliger un coup mortel, quand la voix de Seiya se fait entendre.

**Dialogue**:

Seiya (implorant, ne sentant même plus la douleur): - Ne lui... faites pas de mal... Je vous en conjure...

Sirius (se retournant, surpris de la voir toujours en vie): - Ne parle pas, nous allons te soigner. Par contre...

Sirius (se tournant de nouveau vers Seika): - Il faut la tuer. Il n'y a plus âme qui vive dans le village, et elle en est responsable.

**Description**:

Retsu s'approche de Seiya, contournant Seika qui semble hésiter entre attaquer à nouveau Sirius ou s'en prendre à Retsu. Il retient un hoquet de nausée en voyant l'état du ventre de Pégase et adresse un regard à Sirius tout en secouant la tête. Celui-ci ferme les yeux, réfléchissant un court instant, puis se tourne vers Seika, le poing fermé.

**Description**:

Sirius s'apprête à frapper Seika, quand Seiya, faisant appel à son cosmos se rue sur sa sœur pour lui éviter le coup.

**Dialogue**:

Seiya (chancelant sur ses jambes): - Je... t'ai dit de ne... pas la toucher...

**Description**

Seika a disparu du champ de vision du groupe, poussée au loin par son frère. Sirius jauge le Saint de Bronze. Il remarque que son aura est particulièrement faible, et il remarque également que son armure semble terne et sombre. Il jette un coup d'oeil sur le côté, là où a disparu Seika.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius (tentant de paraître convaincu, sans grand succès): - Hydra, emmène Pégase à l'hôpital. Ils parviendront peut-être à... le sauver.

**Description**:

Retsu s'avance et vient soutenir Seiya qui se débat légèrement, avant de sombrer dans les bras de son compagnon.

**Dialogue**:

Retsu: - Je vais le ramener, si vous le permettez. Il me connaît bien et sera plus serein en ma compagnie.

**Description**:

Sirius semble hésiter. Il observe l'habit sacré de Pégase qui se terni de plus en plus à vue d'oeil, puis acquiesce.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius: - Très bien... Mais méfie-toi. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans une situation que nous ne maîtrisons pas du tout. Méfie-toi... même de lui. Sa cloth m'inquiète.

Retsu (se méprenant sur les paroles de son supérieur): - On pourrait la réparer, sa cloth. Lui, s'il meure, ce sera définitif!

**Description**:

Sirius esquisse un geste désinvolte, chassant le propos comme s'il n'était guère important.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius: - Peu importe. Obéis.

Sirius (faisant signe à Ichi): - Viens avec moi. En silence. On va essayer de l'avoir avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre.

**Description**:

Retsu se dirige vers la rue principale, la main sur le ventre de Seiya, pour retenir ses entrailles, tandis que Sirius et Ichi s'engagent un peu plus en avant. Il règne dans la rue une obscurité presque surnaturelle, comme si la lumière lunaire elle-même se faisait dévorer, ce qui rappelle à Sirius l'intérieur de la maison qu'il avait visité peu avant.

**Description**:

Sirius fait un geste silencieux à l'attention d'Ichi pour qu'il arrête sa progression. Il entend des bruits autour de lui qu'il identifie comme des bruits de pas et des grognements de provenances diverses.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius (en chuchotant le plus bas possible): - C'est mauvais. Elle n'est pas seule.

Ichi (ricanant à pleine voix): - Plus on est de fous, plus on rit!

**Description**:

Sirius foudroie Ichi du regard. Les bruits cessent pendant quelques secondes. Soudainement, un homme au visage à moitié dévoré surgit en hurlant, se précipitant sur Ichi, suivi de deux autres personnes qui ne sont pas dans un meilleur état. Ichi le fait basculer par-dessus lui, l'envoyant choir plus loin, tandis que Sirius fauche les pieds d'un autre et décapite le troisième d'un coup de pied.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius (pour lui-même, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à un résultat aussi violent):- J'ai pourtant retenu mon coup...

**Description**:

Sirius n'a pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. D'autres grognements se font entendre. Ceux des deux qui les ont attaqués, accompagnés d'une dizaine de nouveaux. Des ombres commencent à se mouvoir dans l'obscurité.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius (atterré): - C'est... tout le village qui est ainsi?

**Scène 2**

_**Lieu**_:

Hôpital du Sanctuaire

**Commentaire**:

« Morgue du Sanctuaire »

**Description**:

Shaka se trouve en méditation au-dessus du corps d'Astérion et des restes de Deathmask. Son aura se déploie dans toute la pièce dont les murs s'effacent progressivement, comme s'ils étaient avalés par un néant sans nom, remplacé par une infinité de mandalas fleurissant comme des lotus sur un lac calme. Le Saint d'Or de la vierge, les yeux fermés, flotte au milieux au milieux de ces fleurs stylisées. Le corps d'Astérion se pose au centre d'une fleur éclose, tandis que les restes de DM font flétrir le végétal qui l'accueil.

**Description**:

Shaka rompt sa concentration. Les yeux toujours fermés. Il tourne la tête vers les reste du Saint d'Or du Cancer, ignorant la dépouille du Saint d'Argent.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka: - L'âme d'Astérion ne se trouve dans aucun des Six Enfers. Il n'est pas possible qu'il se soit déjà réincarné.

**Description**:

Shaka lève le visage vers le ciel, comme s'il pouvait le voir à travers les murs de marbre blanc.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka: - Non. Les étoiles de la Meute sont toujours éteintes dans les cieux. Elles ne brillent plus et ne veillent plus sur son âme.

**Description**:

Il se tourne de nouveau vers les jambes de DM. Le marbre sous ces dernières paraît terne. L'air lui-même semble presque trouble, légèrement gris.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka (pour lui-même): - Se pourrait-il que Daidalos ait vu juste? Son âme aurait été dévorée?

Shaka (s'interrompant, mais sans esquisser le moindre geste): - Entre.

**Description:**

La porte s'ouvre sur Shun, vêtu de son armure. Il semble hésiter à entrer.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka (sur un ton égal): - Je t'ai dit d'entrer.

**Description**:

Le Saint de bronze franchi le seuil de la porte, tremblant à la vue des deux dépouilles. Il prend une profonde inspiration pour se donner force et courage et vient se placer face à son aîné.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka: - Parle.

**Description**:

Shun laisse tomber les deux extrémités de sa chaîne sur le sol.

**Dialogue**:

Shun: - J'ai la sensation de ne pas avoir fait tout ce que j'aurais pu la dernière fois.

Shaka: - C'est également mon sentiment, mais par respect pour ton maître, je n'ai pas insisté. Souhaite-tu aller plus avant?

**Description**:

Le saint de Bronze hoche de la tête, déterminé.

**Dialogue**:

Shun: - Je ne peux laisser un frère d'arme périr et ne rien faire pour trouver le responsable de sa mort.

**Description**:

Shun s'avance au-dessus du corps d'Astérion et place la pointe de sa chaîne au niveau de son cœur.

**Dialogue**:

Shun: - Ma chaîne est particulièrement sensible, capable de trouver un ennemi où qu'il se trouve, et en insufflant mon cosmos en elle-même je peux en décupler la capacité.

Shaka:- N'est-ce pas déjà ce que tu as fait la dernière fois?

**Description**:

Shun dégluti, visiblement mal à l'aise avec ses intentions.

**Dialogue**:

Shun: - Certes, mais cette fois-ci, je vais joindre les fragments de cosmos d'Astérion au mien et trouver la source des énergies qui... lui ont fait ça.

**Description**:

Shaka esquisse un geste de la main pour l'inviter à joindre l'acte à la parole. Shun serre les dents et semble sur le point de faire marche arrière. Il regarde la dépouille d'Astérion, refoule des larmes, puis lance la pointe de sa chaîne directement dans le cœur de ce dernier.

**Description**:

Shaka semble très intéressé par la scène et retient un petit sourire en observant le paradoxe s'opérer sous ses yeux, le saint de bronze allant à l'encontre de ses propres principes pour pouvoir les suivre. Shun, de son côté, ne pouvant soutenir la vue du spectacle, ferme les yeux. Son cosmos s'étend le long de sa chaîne pour pénétrer dans le corps d'Astérion. Le cosmos de celui-ci semble y répondre et remonte le long des mailles d'acier. Au bout de quelques instants, l'autre extrémité de la chaîne se meut et pointe une direction, avant qu'une déflagration de cosmos ne se produise, l'envoyant contre l'un des murs de la salle.

**Description**:

Shaka laisse le saint de bronze se relever par ses propres moyens et semble réfléchir, le visage tourné vers la direction qui avait été brièvement indiquée.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka: - Tu as fait du bon travail.

Shun: - Je n'ai pas vu quelle direction était indiquée, je suis désolé, mais il s'agissait d'un cosmos particulièrement puissant. Je n'en avais jamais ressenti de tel...

**Description**:

Shaka lui désigne la porte.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka: - Tu as fait ta part. Repose-toi. Athéna veut ses troupes fraîches et disposes.

Shun (frustré): - Je ne peux pas repartir maintenant, pas ainsi, pas après avoir...

**Description**:

L'aura de Shaka semble se manifester, imposante et vibrante.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka: - Tu le peux et tu va le faire. Et tu vas tenir ta langue. Que tout ceci ne sorte pas de cette pièce.

**Description**:

Malgré lui, Shun est contraint de partir sous l'influence de la puissance du Saint d'Or qui ne lui laisse aucune autre alternative. Une fois seul, Shaka se tourne une fois de plus vers la direction indiquée par la chaîne.

**Dialogue**:

Shaka (pensif): - La Statue d'Athéna...

**Scène 3**

_**Lieu**_:

Village de Rodorio

**Commentaire**:

« Village de Rodorio. »

**Description**:

Sirius et Ichi se trouvent dans une ruelle sombre. Ils sont entourés par une dizaine de personnes. Ces derniers sont atrocement mutilés, démembrés ou défigurés. Ils n'émettent aucun son, si ce n'est des grognements. Leurs vêtements sont maculés de sang, mais il n'est pas clair de déterminer s'il s'agit du leur, du aux blessures dont ils sont couverts, ou s'il a d'autres provenances. Ces gens paraissent être dans une phase d'observation, hésitant à passer à l'action, tandis que les deux Saints les jaugent, dos à dos.

**Dialogue**:

Ichi (dégoûté à la vue du spectacle): - Je veux bien que ce soit un village de gueux, mais là...

Sirius (exaspéré, levant les yeux au ciel): - Ne peux-tu pas rester sérieux et concentré pour changer?

Ichi (haussant les épaules): - C'est pas de ma faute si ce sont des gueux, hein!

**Description**:

Sirius abandonne la discussion en secouant la tête et se concentre sur les habitants du village. Il en reconnaît quelques uns, dont il a déjà aperçu le visage et ne parvient pas à s'expliquer ce comportement agressif.

**Description**:

Un cri de douleur déchire le silence et Ichi et Sirius peuvent voir le corps de Seiya être projeté à travers la rue. Immédiatement, les grognements des habitants de Rodorio se transforment en râles hargneux et ceux-ci passent à l'attaque. Dans un premier temps, Sirius et Ichi les repoussent sans trop de violence, désireux d'éviter les morts inutiles et sans avoir d'informations sur la situation. Néanmoins, ils ont tôt fait de constater que le nombre d'agresseurs augmente et que ceux jetés à terre se relèvent presque aussitôt, alors qu'ils devraient pourtant être sonnés. Rapidement, ils se retrouvent acculés.

**Dialogue:**

Sirius : - Ichi, on va avoir besoin de ton poison. Il devrait pouvoir les rendre inconscients.

**Description**:

Aussitôt, un sourire mauvais se dessine sur le visage du Saint de bronze qui sort trois griffes, chaque trio émergeant de ses mains et de ses genoux.

**Dialogue**:

Ichi (visiblement excité) : - On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Mellow Poison!

**Description**:

Le Saint de bronze se jette dans la mêlée. Se déplaçant à la vitesse du son, il assène les coups de griffes les plantant tour à tour subrepticement sans trop appuyer ses coups pour doser la quantité de poison. Les villageois en ressentent rapidement les effets et commencent à se figer les uns après les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous sont à l'arrêt et Ichi revient se placer près de Sirius.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius: - Bon travail, Ichi.

Ichi: - Hey, c'est normal! Je suis un bon, moi!

**Description**:

A peine a-t-il prononcé ces paroles que les villageois se mettent à pousser des hurlements. Le poison semble leur infliger d'atroces douleurs qui, loin de les incapaciter, les rendent, au contraire, fous de rage. Les premiers touchés se ruent sur les deux Saints avec une violence décuplée.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius: - C'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas normal!

Sirius (se tournant vers Ichi): - Replions-nous et allons retrouver Lynx et Pégase. Si on continu comme ça, on va être obligés de les tuer.

Sirius (pour lui-même): - Et je crains que nous n'aurons pas le choix s'il nous faut les contenir dans le village.

**Description**:

Sirius enfonce son poing dans le sol, créant une déflagration qui repousse les agresseurs. A sa grande surprise et à son grand dégoût, certains sont littéralement déchiquetés et démembrés par l'explosion. Encore une fois, il est surpris de la fragilité de leurs corps. Néanmoins, il ne s'attarde pas en entraîne Ichi avec lui.

**Description**:

Les deux Saints débouchent dans la rue principale et Sirius se tourne dans la direction vers laquelle il a vu le corps de Seiya voler. Celui-ci est en train de se relever, aussi péniblement que lentement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer l'angle bizarre que forme sa tête avec son corps. Il constate également que Pégase paraît pouvoir se mouvoir seul, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius: - Pégase? Comment te sens-tu?

Seiya (d'une voix gutturale): - Je me sens bien mieux...

**Description**:

Sirius observe Pégase de dos. Son armure, même dans l'obscurité, paraît n'avoir plus le moindre éclat et être terne et sans vie. Ses vêtements sont totalement maculés de sang et il lui semble apercevoir quelque viscères pendre de son ventre. Il commence à s'approcher de lui.

**Dialogue**:

Sirius: - Tu es sûr que tu va bien? Il faut t'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital pour te faire soigner.

Seiya (visiblement ailleurs): - Seika, Seika, tu es où? On va pouvoir rester ensemble maintenant...

**Description**:

Sirius s'approche encore un peu plus de Pégase quand la voix de Retsu le stoppe.

**Dialogue**:

Retsu (d'une voix faible et à peine reconnaissable): - Ne t'approche pas de lui!

**Description**:

Sirius se retourne en direction de Retsu. A ses côtés se trouve Ichi qui semble hésiter à s'approcher de lui, dégoûté.

**Dialogue**:

Retsu: - Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, mais il m'a agressé et m'a blessé. J'ai été obligé de me défendre...

Sirius: - C'est toi qui l'a envoyé voler comme ça?

**Description**:

Sirius s'éloigne progressivement de Seiya pour se diriger vers Retsu qui paraît effectivement blessé, la tête baissée.

**Dialogue**:

Retsu (avant qu'un gargouillis ne l'empêche de continuer de parler): - Il m'a surpris, j'ai réagi instinctivement, mais il m'a quand même fait mal. Il m'a fait très mal...

Sirius: - Mais pourquoi aurait-il...

Sirius (s'interrompant): - Ichi, vient près de moi. Ne reste pas près de lui.

**Description**:

Sirius vient de remarquer que la gorge de Retsu était dégoulinante de sang. Tandis qu'Ichi avance, circonspect en direction de Sirius, Retsu relève la tête, le teint livide et la pupille blanche et se jette sur l'Hydre. Ichi, qui se tenait sur ses gardes, bondit en l'air pour l'éviter, mais Retsu lui attrape la jambe et plante ses dents dans sa cuisse.

**Dialogue:**

Sirius: - Ichi!

**Description:**

Pégase s'avance lentement dans son dos, la bave aux lèvres, tandis que les habitants émergent petit à petit des ruelles et des maisons.

**Dialogue**:

Seiya (un sourire pervers aux lèvres): - Laisse-m'en un peu...

**Scène 4**

_**Lieu**_

Baraquements, non loin des douze temples

**Commentaire**:

« Salle d'instruction »

**Description**:

La salle dispose de plusieurs chaises, face à un tableau. Tout semble limité au strict nécessaire, y compris le mobilier. June du Caméléon, Nachi du Loup, Hermès du Renard et Iatos du Microscope sont assis face à Algol de Persée, attentifs et droits comme des piquets. Le Saint d'Argent ne semble pas particulièrement heureux et à l'œil sévère.

**Dialogue**:

Algol: - Maintenant que les troupes sont quasiment au complet et prêtes à se mettre en route, le Seigneur Aldébaran a demandé à notre groupe de patrouiller en bordure de la zone morte.

**Description**:

Mouvement d'humeur général de la part des quatre Saint de bronze, visiblement peu contents de la nouvelle.

**Dialogue**:

Nachi: - C'est pas vrai! On va encore devoir faire le pied de grue?

**Description**:

Algol se penche et vient placer son visage à deux centimètres de celui du Saint du Loup.

**Dialogue**:

Algol: - Peut-être souhaite-tu aller directement dire au Seigneur Aldébaran ce que tu pense de ses ordres?

**Description**:

Nachi s'enfonce dans son siège, ravalant ses commentaires, tandis qu'Hermès se tourne vers Algol.

**Dialogue**:

Hermès: - Je ne comprend pas bien. Craindrait-il une intrusion dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire?

**Description**:

Persée retourne près du tableau.

**Dialogue**:

Algol: - C'est très clairement le cas. Vous avez beau être de la bleusaille, cela ne vous dispense pas de vous tenir au courant des évènements graves qui se déroulent ici. La mort d'Astérion n'est toujours pas élucidée et il est a craindre qu'un ennemi en soit la cause. Quant au Saint d'Or du Cancer...

**Description**:

Algol se tait et semble hésiter à poursuivre, gêné.

**Dialogue**:

Iatos: - Personne ne l'a vu depuis deux jours. Des rumeurs commencent à circuler. On parle même de trah...

Algol (le coupant sèchement): - Le sujet n'est ni à discuter et encore moins à aborder. Pour que les choses soient claires, un tabou a été posé par le Pope lui-même à la demande d'Athéna.

Iatos (pour lui-même): - Ce qui signifie que les rumeurs sont vraies... Ce tabou n'est qu'une façon de ne pas troubler les troupes à la veille d'une guerre...

**Description**:

Algol inspire profondément. Il s'approche des fenêtres et vérifie que personne n'est à porté d'oreille.

**Dialogue**:

Algol (après un dernier instant d'hésitation): - J'ai beau être quelqu'un de très à cheval sur les ordres, je reste contre le principe du tabou. Les choses doivent être dites, alors je vais vous raconter ce que je sais, à conditions que vous sachiez tenir votre langue.

**Description**:

Les quatre Saint de Bronze acquiescent et Algol se rapproche d'eux pour ne pas avoir à parler fort.

**Dialogue**:

Algol: - J'ignore les détails, mais Deathmask se trouvait à la poursuite d'un intrus qui avait tué plusieurs gardes et qui s'est trouvé être Astérion.

June (surprise): - Pourquoi Astérion ferait-il une telle chose?

Algol: - Personne ne le sait, mais on suppose qu'il était sous influence.

Nachi: - Quel rapport avec le tabou sur le saint d'Or du Cancer?

**Description**:

Algol prend un air grave

**Dialogue**:

Algol: - Peu de temps après... Il a tenté de tuer Athéna de ses propres mains et a été exécuté sur place.

**Description**:

June pousse un cri de surprise, tandis que Nachi tombe de sa chaise tant sous l'effet de la révélation que de la surprise du cri de June. Hermès l'aide à se relever, pendant que Iatos reste pensif.

**Dialogue**:

June: - Ce n'est pas possible. L'un des Saint d'Or a attenté à la vie d'Athéna? La veille d'une guerre sainte?

Iatos: - Je comprend mieux le tabou, à présent.

**Description**:

Les trois autres saints de bronze lui jettent des regards interrogatifs, tandis qu'Algol acquiesce.

**Dialogue**:

Algol: - Si un Saint d'Or a pu se retrouver forcé de faire un tel acte, c'est qu'il y a un véritable danger pour nous tous.

Hermès: - C'est pour cela que vous vouliez nous mettre au courant malgré tout. Pour que nous soyons sur nos gardes.

**Description**:

Algol hoche de la tête, puis se dirige à nouveau vers le tableau, pour se reposer contre le mur dans une posture faussement nonchalante.

**Dialogue**:

Algol: - C'est un honneur que le seigneur Aldébaran nous fait en nous confiant la garde de la zone morte, si l'on considère les risques. Je compte sur vous pour vous en montrer digne.

**Description**:

Tout le monde, sauf Nachi semble convaincu. Ce dernier semble réticent.

**Dialogue**:

Nachi: - Si un Saint d'Argent et un Saint d'Or ont été victimes de cet intrus, que pouvons-nous espérer, nous, des Saints de Bronze.

**Description**:

Persée le toise, l'air presque courroucé.

**Dialogue**:

Algol: - Serais-tu donc bien un lâche qui fuit son devoir? Remettrais-tu en cause la sagesse du Saint d'Or du taureau qui veille sur nous de sa force tranquille?

Nachi (agacé): - Est-ce lâche d'être réaliste?

Algol (méprisant): - Il est lâche de ne pas se battre quand on t'en donne l'ordre, quelles que soient tes chances de survie. Tu es un Saint d'Athéna. Tu vis et respire pour te battre pour elle, alors fais-le, puisqu'on te le demande!

**Description:**

Nachi ne répond rien si ce n'est un regard noir et Algol se détourne dédaigneusement de lui. June et Hermès s'échangent un regard inquiet sur la suite des évènements, tandis que Iatos regarde à l'extérieur, dont le paysage est éclairé par la lumière lunaire.

**Scène 5**

_**Lieu**_:

Village de Rodorio

**Commentaire**:

« Village de Rodorio. »

**Description**:

Retsu part en arrière en hurlant de douleur, l'une des griffes d'Ichi plantée dans l'œil gauche.

**Dialogue :**

Ichi (affolé, la main sur sa cuisse en sang) : - Sale taré, va ! Ça va pas dans ta tête ? Fallait manger ton poulet si t'avais faim !

**Description :**

Il marche en titubant en direction de Sirius, mais celui-ci s'écarte de son chemin. Ichi le regarde un instant, surpris.

**Dialogue :**

Ichi : - Hey, chef, je suis blessé…

**Description :**

Sirius l'ignore. Il regarde tour à tour Seiya et Retsu qui ne sont plus que l'ombre de ce qu'ils étaient, ressemblant à des cadavres animés d'une soif de sang et de chair insatiable, tout comme l'ensemble des villageois. Ceux-ci se tiennent à distance respectable, comme s'ils craignaient de trop s'approcher de Pégase et du Lynx.

**Dialogue :**

Sirius (à mi-voix) : - Seiya est devenu ainsi après avoir été presque dévoré par sa sœur qui était dans un état similaire et la même chose est arrivée à Retsu après qu'il ait été mordu par Seiya…

**Description :**

Sirius pose son regard sur Ichi qui ne semble pas suivre le cours de ses pensées.

**Dialogue :**

Sirius : - Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose que nous puissions faire une fois qu'ils ont été infectés ? Sont-ils au moins encore vivants ?

**Description :**

Il regarde Seiya s'approcher de lui lentement et voit ses entrailles pendre de son ventre ouvert et la réponse à la seconde question lui apparaît clairement. Le saint d'argent observe Ichi essayer de stopper l'hémorragie de sa jambe et hésite à lui porter secours. Pégase, se ruant brusquement sur Sirius, le coupe de ses réflexions, le forçant à sauter sur le toit d'une maison pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Pégase le regarde, puis renifle dédaigneusement, avant de se retourner vers Retsu.

**Dialogue :**

Seiya : - C'est pas grave. L'autre est encore frais. On attrapera le second plus tard.

**Description :**

Seiya et Retsu se jettent sur Ichi qui essaie de fuir en dépit de sa jambe blessée, mais qui se retrouve rapidement acculé. Entre ses deux anciens compagnons et la foule de villageois. Il décide finalement de passer à l'action, l'instinct de survie prenant le dessus et fait exploser son cosmos.

**Dialogue :**

Ichi : - Mellow Poison !

**Description :**

Ichi laisse libre cours à sa fureur guerrière. Au lieu de simplement planter ses griffes pour déposer son poison, il taille à travers les chairs arrachant têtes et membres, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire agripper et d'éviter les coups de dent rageurs. Ce faisant, il tente de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, mais sa jambe se fait de plus en plus douloureuse et son cosmos ne permet pas de compenser bien longtemps ses forces décroissantes. Les deux autres saints de bronze le regardent l'air mauvais.

**Dialogue :**

Seiya : - Il faut se dépêcher. Il va bientôt être trop tard… Et puis, je veux retrouver Seika.

Retsu (regardant Ichi avec un regard affamé): - J'ai faim…

Seiya (levant les yeux au ciel) : - Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais il faut penser à Seika !

Retsu (en réponse, toujours aussi affamé et plus insistant) : - Faim…

**Description :**

Seiya et Retsu se jettent sur Ichi. Celui-ci les voit venir et fait de nouveau appel à son cosmos, tandis que ses deux assaillants en font de même. Leur aura, néanmoins, semble être une sorte de lueur sombre absorbant la lumière qui se trouve autours d'eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivent presque au contact d'Ichi, le cosmos de celui-ci vacille presque, comme s'il se faisait avaler par la sombre lumière, privant l'Hydre de ses bénéfices.

**Description :**

En hauteur, sur le toit, Sirius observe la scène, hésitant toujours à porter secours au saint de bronze, et ignorant les villageois levant avidement les mains pour essayer de l'attraper en vain. Il essaie d'analyser le phénomène relatif au cosmos de ses anciens compagnons, mais le simple fait de ressentir cette aura le met mal à l'aise, le rendant presque nauséeux.

**Description :**

Ichi de son côté, recule autant qu'il le peut. Il sent son cosmos se faire dévorer par celui des deux autres saints et est comme étouffé par celui-ci. Il essaie de porter à nouveau un coup, mais au fur et à mesure que son poing avance dans la masse sombre, il sent ses forces se târir, sa vitesse diminuant, et se fait finalement croquer l'avant-bras par Retsu.

**Dialogue :**

Retsu (satisfait) : - Faim…

Ichi : - Lâche-moi, débile ! Je suis pas un morceau de viande !

Ichi (levant les yeux vers Sirius) : - Aide-moi !! Me laisse pas me faire manger !!

Seiya (tout en lui arrachant la joue à pleines dents) : - Arrête de crier, tu vas faire peur à Seika !

**Description :**

Sirius frissonne devant le spectacle et en voyant les villageois venir prendre part au banquet. Il entend les hurlements d'Ichi, tout en regardant sa main tendue vers lui, en un geste désespéré d'appel à l'aide. Au bout de quelques minutes, Retsu et Seiya se redressent et crient victorieusement.

**Dialogue :**

Retsu : - Faimmmm !!!!!

Seiya : - Seikaaaaa !!!!

**Description :**

Les villageois se retirent petit à petit de corps inerte d'Ichi. Celui est couvert de morsures sur tout le corps et de nombreuses chairs à moitié arrachées pendent. Sirius se mord la lèvre se demandant encore s'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour lui lorsqu'il voit le corps de l'Hydre frémir et se mettre à bouger. Un frisson d'horreur le parcours, tandis qu'il réalise que se suppositions étaient justes. Ichi se met debout, d'abord avec difficulté, puis se tourne dans la direction du Saint d'argent.

**Dialogue :**

Ichi (voix faussement enjôleuse) : - Siriuuuuussssss… Je crois qu'il faut que l'on paaaaaarle… Je ne t'en veux pas duuuuuuu tout….

**Description :**

Laissant la peur parler pour lui, Sirius se met à fuir en bondissant sur les toits.

**Scène 6**

_**Lieu**_:

Palais du Pope

**Commentaire**:

« Salle d'accueil du Pope »

**Description**:

Le Pope est assis sur son trône, face à la quasi-totalité de l'armée de Saints d'Athéna. En deux groupes sur une ligne se trouvent les chevaliers d'or, Dohko se trouvant légèrement à part à une place d'honneur, proche du Pope. Sur les deux lignes suivantes se trouvent les Saints d'Argent et sur quatre lignes supplémentaires sont placés les Saints de bronze. A l'arrière, amassés, sont concentrés un peu plus de deux cents Décurions, les plus hauts gradés de la Garde.

**Description**:

Le Pope regarde l'assemblée face à lui, le Sceptre d'Athéna à la main, signifiant la prescription reçue de la Déesse de parler en son nom. De nombreux murmures se font entendre et le Pope en connaît parfaitement la teneur. Il ne peux s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de Sirius du Grand chien et des Saints de Bronze qui avaient été envoyés avec lui à Rodorio.

**Dialogue**:

Pope (dans un murmure): - Que font-ils? Est-ce si long de faire un état des lieux de Rodorio? Ils devraient être revenus depuis longtemps...

**Description**:

Il jette un oeil sur la première ligne et s'attarde à la place vacante située à côté d'Aldébaran.

**Dialogue**:

Pope (toujours murmurant): - Et toi... Que fais-tu donc? Hâte-toi donc de le retrouver, on ne peut pas s'amputer d'un autre chevalier d'Or... Pas d'un de plus... Pas quand deux autres Dieux sont sur le pas de notre porte, le poing brandi contre nous...

Pope (après un court instant): - Pas quand ils se sont peut-être déjà introduits dans notre demeure...

**Description**:

Le pope regarde brièvement Mü qui le regarde également. Il sait que le Saint d'Or du Bélier le connaît et le sent troublé, la réciproque étant également très vraie. Le Pope prend une profonde inspiration, puis se lève, sceptre à la main.

**Dialogue**:

Pope (d'une voix forte qui résonne dans toute la pièce): - Saints! Gardes! Votre Déesse veille sur vous. Elle a confiance en vous en cette heure grave où l'Ebranleur de la Terre et le Seigneur de l'Hadès s'apprêtent à mettre l'humanité au défi de leur puissance.

**Description**:

Tenant fermement le sceptre, il en frappe le sol, faisant résonner un bruit sourd.

**Dialogue**:

Pope: - Il est de notre devoir de la protéger et de nous opposer à leurs plans destructeurs. Vous êtes un rempart, un mur qui doit demeurer inébranlable face à l'Ebranleur! Vous êtes une lumière qui doit éclairer même le plus sombre des Enfers! Vous êtes des guerriers sacrés au service de votre Déesse pour la cause la plus juste qui soit, la Vie!

**Description**:

Dans le fond de la salle, les Décurions tapent en coeur des talons sur le marbre qui résonne à son tour, les Saints restant stoïques, fiers et droits. Le Pope remarque un sourire sur les lèvres d'Aldébaran qu'il sait sensible à ce genre de manifestation. Il remarque également le regard en coin d'Aiolia, s'assurant que les Saints de Bronze et d'Argent se tiennent tranquilles, ne déshonorant pas leur statut.

**Description**:

Le Pope lève la main pour demander le silence qu'il obtient rapidement. Il se tourne ensuite vers les Saint d'Or, en direction Aiolos.

**Dialogue**:

Pope: - Comme vous le savez tous, Aiolos, Saint d'Or du Sagittaire a été nommé pour me remplacer.

Pope (après une courte pause): - Lors de cette guerre, il sera donc votre chef à tous, comme je l'ai été.

**Description**:

Il fait un geste en direction d'Aiolos qui s'avance et gravit les quelques marches, venant se poster aux côtés du Pope.

**Dialogue**:

Pope: - Beaucoup d'entre vous considèrent sans doute que la veille d'une guerre n'est pas le bon moment pour transmettre les rennes du pouvoir, mais vous savez tous aussi que beaucoup d'entre nous vont perdre la vie au cours des combats qui s'annoncent. Il est vital que vous sachiez qui est votre chef, à qui vous allez confier votre vie et qui les aura entre ses mains!

**Description**:

Le Pope s'agenouille devant Aiolos et lui tend le sceptre, déposé entre ses mains. Aiolos paraît surpris, puis prend le sceptre. Avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée. Il reste quelques instants à la contemplé, troublé par ce changement soudain de statut.

**Dialogue**:

Aiolos: - Comme le veux la tradition, le Pope a nommé son successeur. Représentant d'Athéna, notre Déesse, son choix est aussi le Sien. Je mettrai tout mon pouvoir au service d'Athéna et de l'humanité. Athéna sera mon esprit, le Sanctuaire sera mon bras. Ne craignons pas la mort, car il n'est pas de mort pour qui offre sa vie à sa Déesse, mais une éternelle gratitude. Ne craignons pas la mort, car celle-ci est une bénédiction si elle sert l'humanité. Ne craignons pas la mort, car nous sommes le Sanctuaire!

**Description**:

Les Décurions se remettent à taper martialement des talons sur le sol le faisant presque trembler en rythme. Ils sont cette fois-ci rejoints par les Saints de Bronze et d'Argents tapant au même rythme sur le plastron de leur Cloth. Seuls les Saint d'Or restent silencieux et s'agenouillent devant Aiolos.

**Description**:

Aiolos ressent une bouffée de chaleur et d'exaltation devant tant de ferveur exprimée qu'il imagine résonner dans tout le Sanctuaire.

**Dialogue**:

Aiolos: - Pour notre Déesse nous irons combattre les Dieux eux-mêmes! Votre Déesse veille sur vous!

**Description**:

Le bruit enfle encore d'un cran et il semble soudain à Aiolos, alors qu'il aperçoit le visage inquiet de Mü, que ce bruit ressemble aux battements d'un coeur, battant ardemment, dans ce corps qu'est le Sanctuaire et il est soudain étreint d'une peur subite. Il se met à redouter le moment où le bruit va s'arrêter, où ce coeur va cesser de battre. Il réalise que tous ces visages sont voués à connaître une mort quasi-certaine lors des combats qui s'annoncent.

**Description**:

Aiolos serre le sceptre dans sa main de toutes ses forces, se crispant dessus pour ne pas laisser paraître son angoisse.


End file.
